Happy Holidays, InuYasha!
by Gold Dragon of Egypt
Summary: I decided to do a special anthology of holiday-themed song parodies for InuYasha, for the week of Christmas. (Rating for themes in later chapters.) Happy Holidays!
1. Silver Bells, the Bells of My Heart

I decided to do a special holiday-themed anthology of InuYasha song parodies, for the week of Christmas. I apologize if any of these song parodies offend anyone; it was not my intention in the least. I hope you enjoy, and Happy Holidays!

~_Gold Dragon of __Egypt_

**Disclaimer: I do not known _InuYasha_. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only my imagination.**

~***~

**_Silver Bells (My Heart Rings Forever)_**

Silver bells [Silver bells]

Silver bells [Silver bells]

The bells of my love ring forever

Ring a ling [Ring a ling]

Hear them ring [Hear them ring]

My heart soars as long as you're here

Hair of midnight

Eyes of chestnut

Sparkling brightly like stars

Yet I cannot bring myself to admit it (to you)

Full of laughter

Smiling laughter

You make my heart pound so hard

Yet my pride always gets in the way

Silver bells [Silver bells]

Silver bells [Silver bells]

The bells of my heart shan't stop ringing

Ring a ling [Ring a ling]

Hear them ring [Hear them ring]

One day you'll know how I feel

Silver bells [Silver bells]

Silver bells [Silver bells]

The bells of my heart shan't stop ringing

Ring a ling [Ring a ling]

Hear them ring [Hear them ring]

One day you'll know…_my love…_

_Aishiterru, Kagome_

~***~

**Stay tuned for the next installation of _Happy Holidays, InuYasha!_**


	2. Inu the WhiteHaired Hanyou

**Disclaimer: I own only my imagination. _InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and the anime is copyrighted by Studio Sunrise_**.

~***~

**_Inu the White-Haired Hanyou_**

Inu the white-haired hanyou

Had a pair of eyes bright gold

And if you ever saw him

You could say he's mean and cold

All of the other youkai

Laughed, smacked and called him names

They never let poor Inu

Join in any of their games

Then one clear bright sunny day

A girl climbed out of a well

This poor boy with cute doggy ears

He has been here for fifty years!

Then how he came to love her

And realize he had a second chance

Now if you asked, Are you happy?

He would say, So much I could dance!

~***~

I think I have too much time on my hands, LOL! This came to me on a spur of a moment. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed—I was shocked that I already had four reviews, and for just the first song parody! (Needless to say, it put me in a very good mood!)

**KawaiiLil-InuGurl**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you thought it was sweet.

**heather**: Thank you. *bows*

**Maiden of the Moon:** *stares* I LOVE YOUR FAN-FICTIONS!!! I think I have reviewed just about every single one (under a pseudonym, not under this penname). Thank you so much for reviewing! It was a pleasant surprise!

**ladyinu**: Cute? Thank you! ^_^

Normally, I do not reply to every single review—I only reply to ones that contain questions, or ones that point out an error. But I make an exception for the first chapter. But do not expect me to reply to all of your reviews next time. And thank you again for reviewing!


	3. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Disclaimer: I own only my imagination.__**

~***~

**_Do You Hear What I Hear?_**

Said the sacred one to the son of light [Said the one to the light]

Do you see what I see? [Do you see what I see?]

Dancing in the sky, son of light

Do you see what I see? [Do you see what I see?]

The stars, the stars, shimmer in the night

And twinkle in blue, red and white

[And twinkle in blue, red and white]

Said the joyful child to the mighty lord [Said the child to the lord]

Do you hear what I hear? [Do you hear what I hear?]

Shouting in the night, mighty lord

Do you hear what I hear? [Do you hear what I hear?]

The wind, the wind, whispers in the peace

Stretching to the ends of the seas

[Stretching to the ends of the seas]

Said the eyes of brown to the topaz orbs [Said the eyes to the orbs]

Do you know what I know? [Do you know what I know?]

Sitting on this field, topaz orbs

Do you know what I know? [Do you know what I know?]

The heart, the heart, thrashing in its cage

The grief of a heartbroken mage

[The grief of a heartbroken mage]

Said the strong one to the gentle voice [Said the one to the voice]

Listen to what I say [Listen to what I say]

Heal your wounds, gentle voice

Listen to what I say [Listen to what I say]

Your love, your love, it is not in vain

But your tears, they drive me insane

[But your tears, they drive me insane]

_~My tears drive you insane?_

_~Yes_

_~Why?_

_~I cannot stand to see the one I love in so much pain_

_~The one you love…_

~***~

I could not help myself. I was in a romantic mood. Can you figure out who the figures in this song are?

Yes, two song parodies in one day. I am trying to fit these in by Christmas—which is in two days!—so forgive me if you think I am rushing. (I am starting to think that I will not have all of these posted by Christmas, and perhaps shall extend this anthology to New Year's Eve.)


	4. The First What? Noël

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. (Who owns this song, anyway?)**

~***~

**_The First Noël_**

The first Noël, the angels did say

Destroy all those demons, in fields where they lay

In fields where they lay, deprived of their sleep

On a cold winter's night that was so deep

Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël!

Born is the king of Israel!

Our heroes looked up and saw a star

Shooting in the sky, beyond them far

And to the earth, it gave great light

And so they continued, both day and night

Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël!

Born is the king of Israel!

And by the light of that same star

A handsome lord youkai wandered in from afar

To seek for a boy was his intent

And to follow that fang wherever it went

Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël!

Born is the king of Israel!

This star drew nigh to the northwest

O'er our heroes it took its rest

And there did it both pause and stay

Right o'er the place where our heroes lay

Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël!

Born is the king of Israel!

Then entered in that handsome young lord

Full reverently demanded that sword

The boy refused, in his presence

Pretending the lord made no sense

Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël!

Born is the king of Israel!

_~Oy. Where is this "__Israel__"?_

_~I'm not even going to bother to explain it to you._

_~What's "Noël"?_

_~I give up._

~***~

Ack…this was not an easy one (unless I wanted to make it sound _really_ wacky, which I did not). In any case, I hope you enjoyed it.

Like I mentioned before, I do not often take time to reply to reviews, and since no one had any questions, or any errors to point out, I am sorry, but there shall be no review replies in this chapter. However…that does not stop me from thanking everyone who has reviewed so far: **Hiei's-Dark-Angel03**, **KawaiLil-InuGurl**, **Maiden of the Moon, ****heather, and ****ladyinu. Thank you so much, and Happy Holidays (like I have not already said that…)!**


End file.
